Harry Potter et les 3 sorciers
by Tiaelle
Summary: Harry Potter maintenent agé de 15 ans entamera ca 5 eime année a Poudlard...Cette année sera remplie de nouveaux amis, de défis et de secrets!
1. Prologue

-CHAPITRE 1-  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau écrivant une lettre lorsque Sirius Black entra. Dumblebore déposa sa plume et mit la lettre dans une enveloppe verte emeraude et la ferma. Ensuite, il offrit du thé à son invité et la conversation s'enchaîna. Peu à peu, il commencèrent à discuter de Voldemort et des nombreuses morts que le ministère essayait de cacher.  
  
« Savez-vous où se trouve Voldemort en ce moment?! » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Je crois…qu'il est » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase lorsqu'un hibou arriva avec « La Gazette des Sorciers » et quelques papiers identifiés « Urgent ».  
  
Dumbledore prit le journal et regarda la première page.   
  
« Sirius, vous m'aviez bien dis que votre soeur et sa famille vivait au Japon?! » demande Dumbledore.  
  
« Heu…oui, c'est bien cela pourquoi !? » répondit Sirius d'une voix hésitante.  
  
Dumbledore prit le journal et le montra à Sirius Black qui lança aussitôt un juron.  
  
« Un grand désastre en Asie! La monde des sorciers est en danger! » était le titre de l'arcticle que Black lu a haute voix.  
  
« Je comprends maintenent pourquoi je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma nièce. J'aurais mieux fait d'aller les voirs…mais je ne pouvais quitter Harry … » commença Black d'une voix inquiète.  
  
« Il ne faut pas s'inquieter. Je suis certain qu'elle t'enverra une lettre bientôt. Et Peut-être que tu la verras plus tôt que tu le crois.» Dit Albus Dumbledore les yeux scintillants.  
  
« Bon, je suis désolé je vais devoir partir. Merci encore de m'avoir laissé la chance de reser au château » dit Black.  
  
« De rien. Maintenent pourais-tu me rendre service?! Pourrais-tu envoyer cette lettre!? Et sans en regarder son contenu? » lui dit Dumbledore en souriant.  
  
« Vous savez j'ai toujours l'impression d'être un élève de cette école lors que je suis dans votre bureau. » Répondit-il en riant, il prit l'envellope verte puis sortit.  
  
**  
  
Trois adolescents étaient en train de parler, assis sur un balcon admirant la mer au loin, lorsqu'une chouette déposa une lettre sur la table. Le garçon demanda à la jeune fille la plus proche de lire la lettre. L'adolescente au kimono rouge prit l'envellope verte et commença sa lecture:  
  
« Cher Miss et Mr.  
  
En raison des récents événements et des circonstances perturbantes, je vous offre l'opportunité de venir étudier à Poudlard. Vous serez mis dans l'une de nos maisons qui sont Gryffondore, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. J'espère que vous y penserez car je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux en ce moment.  
  
Tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve sur la seconde feuille de parchemin qui et joint a celle-ci. J'attends votre répose.  
  
Sincèrement,  
Albus Dumbledore »  
  
La jeune fille termina sa lecture et regarda ses deux amis.  
  
« Qu'en pensez-vous ?» demanda-t-elle  
  
« Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, tout comme la dit Mr Albus » dit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.  
  
« On y va! » dirent en coeur les trois adolescent.  
  
Les trois se regardèrent et sourièrent de façon malicieuse. Cette année serait assez spéciale.  
  
Le jeune homme prit le second parchemin ainsi que sa plume. Il y inscrivit son nom et prénom ainsi que ceux des ses amies. Il appella un hibou qui s'envola aussitot avec leurs inscriptions. 


	2. 4 Privet Drive

- CHAPITRE 2 -  
  
Assis sur le bord de son lit, Harry avait ses mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Celle-ci lui faisait horriblement mal, au point qu'il y avait des larmes qui ruisselait sur ses joues. Harry chercha ses lunnettes à tâtons, alluma la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet à ses côtés. Il se leva, alla prendre une feuille de parchemin ainsi que sa plume et commença à écrire à son parain, Sirius Black, un « dangereux criminel » (il a été accusé pour un meutre qu'il n'a pas commis) évadé d'Azkaban.  
  
« Cher Parain,   
  
Merci beaucoup pour ta dernière lettre, elle m'a beucaoup réconforté, car Dudley suit encore ce régime et s'en est vraiment trop! Tante Pétunia ne me donne que la moitier de la portion de son « Dudlynouchet ».   
  
De plus les Dursley sont térrifiés à l'idée que tu puisses venir ici et les transformer en presque n'importe quoi! »  
  
Harry s'arrêta d'écrire un instant, hésitant de parler à Sirus au sujet de sa cicatrice.  
  
« Et, je ne voudrais pas t'inquièter….mais ma cicatrice me « brûle » de nouveau, je ne sais pas quoi faire… » écrit Harry ayant toujours quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.   
  
Une larme tomba sur la dernière phrase qu'il avait écrite.  
Harry tremblait à présent, il s'étira légerement et renversa sa bouteille d'encre sur ses draps. Prit de panique et oubliant sa magie, Harry essaya l'impossible pour enlever la tache d'encre mais ne fit que l'agraver. Il entendit son oncle Vernon ronfler et s'affolant, il éteignit sa lumière prit la lettre et la cache sous la planche amovible du plancher. Il mit la plume et ce qui restait dans dans la bouteille d'encre sur son bureau. Il se glissa sous les deaps pour se rendormir.  
  
Le lendemain matin, la tante Pétunia vint réveiller son neveux. Elle cria en voyant la ache d'encre sur les draps de Harry. Vernon Dursley monta l'escalier avec la vitesse d'un éclair qu'il en fut tout essoufflé.  
  
« Qu'as-tu encore fais vilain garnement ?? » cria Vernon en poussant Harry à l'extérieur de la chambre.  
  
L'oncle Vernon prit Harry par le collet de son pyjama, lui grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et poussa Harry dans l'escalier qui la dégringola. Harry se releva avec bien du mal, il saignait et tremblait de rage. Il reprit ses lunettes qui étaient à présent en miettes et monta l'escalier pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte avec fureur et prit un morceau de parchemin. Il se mit à écrire a Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami :  
  
« Ron, aide-moi stp, mon oncle m'a poussé dans l'escalier, mes lunettes sont en miettes(je ne vois pas très bien ce que je t'écris) je suis vraiment désolé. Aide moi stp! »  
  
Une larme de sang s'éteignit sur la parchemin mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et continua d'écrire.  
  
« Harry  
P.S. : stp pas un mot à Hermione. »  
  
Harry marcha vers se qui ressemblait à la cage de Hedwige, mit la lettre à la patte de sa chouette et elle s'envola. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit essayant de contrôler la haine et la colère qui envahissaient son coeur, son âme et qui brûlaient dans ses veines. Après quelques instants, le jeune sorcier vit une énorme silouette embrouillée s'approcher, c'était son énorme cousin Dudley. Dès qu'il vit le visage ensanglanté de son cousin, celui-ci commença a l'aggacé :  
  
«HA HA HA, tu seras privé de repas avant des semaines! HA HA HA! » disait-il en effectuant un petite danse.  
  
Harry lui, se moquait bien de se que lui disait Dudley, car sous la planche du plancher prêt du mur, se trouvait un agréable festin, qu'il pourrait dégusté en toute tranquillité.  
  
« Laisse moi tranquille » dit froidement Harry.  
  
Par chance, pour Harry, tante Pétunia appellait Dudley pour le dîner. Harry attendit que Dudley sorte de la pièce pour s'y enfermer et pour sortir sa baguette magique pour réparer ses lunettes. Il prit se qui resta de ses lunettes, pointa sa baguette dessus et chuchota: reparo!  
  
Une fois réparée, Harry remit ses lunettes sur son nez et sursauta en voyant Hedwige a ses côté avec la réponse de Ron:  
  
« Harry, c'est horrible! Ma mère pleurait même quand j'ai lu ta lettre à toute la famille. Mes parents ont décidé que tu viendrais habité ici pour le reste des vacances avec où sans l'accord de tes moldus, ou de Dumbledore(mais on croit qu'il sera bien d'accord maintenant).  
  
Demain, mon père et moi viendront te chercher aux petites heures du matin (5h00). Comme ça ton oncle et ta tante ne pourront rien dire.  
  
Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout cela, mais vivement demain!  
Ron   
P .S : Hermione est déjà au courant….je suis désolé, mais elle tenait absolument à tout savoir s'il y avait un problème»  
  
Harry le coeur un peu plus léger commença à rassembler ses manuels, robes de sorciers, son éclair de feu et tout le reste. Une fois tout terminé, il se glissa sous les draps espèrant qu'il soit chez les Weasley les plus tôt possible. Harry s'endormit en s'imaginant loin des Dursley et près de son parain, et des ses amis. Il se réveilla trente minutes plus tard, croyant qu'il était déjà l'heure pour lui de partir. Il finit par se rendormir et il se réveilla ainsi tout les trentesminutes. Enfin, cinq heures sonna. Harry se leva, soigna maladroitement sa toillette et rassembla toutes ses valises et s'assit sur le bout de son lit. il entendit finalement une voiture dans le voisinage et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une voiture de police en patrouille. Harry entendit de nouveau une voiture. Croyant que c'était encore la voiture de police il ne leva pas les yeux. C'et alors qu'il entendit des cailloux se frapper contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ron était en bas et lui souriait légerement. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et y fit glisser ses valises à l'aide de la lévitation. Harry descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit sa tante. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Mr Weasley apparut, la salua et sortit de la maison avec sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. 


	3. Le terrier, le début des vacances

- Chapitre 3 -  
  
Dans la voiture, Harry, Ron et Mr Weasley discutaient de ce qu'ils feraient du reste des vacances. Harry se sentait déjà mieux. La peur et la haine qui avaient pris domicile dans son coeur le quittèrent peu à peu. La vue du « terrier » lui apporta une joie si intense qu'il en oublia les douleurs physiques qui le hantait. Finalement, il se sentait chez lui et en sécurité.  
  
Devant la maison, Mrs Weasley et Hermione attendaient les garçons avec impatience. Dès que Harry mit le pied sur le sol, Molly le prit dans ses bras de façon maternel. Son coeur se serra de tristesse quand elle vit les bleus et les plaies qui lui couvraient le corps faible. Lorque Molly laisse Harry, Hermione se jeta à son tour dans les bras de l'adolescant de 14 ans. Harry la serra fort contre son coeur malgré la douleur que cela lui apportait. Celle-ci commença à sangloter dans ses bras. Ron finit par regarder la colline au loin en voyant Hermione dans les bras de Harry.  
  
Après un certain temps, Hermione se libéra de l'étrainte de Harry et s'essuyant les yeux rougi par les larmes murmura :  
  
«Désolée, Harry.mais je. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ron lui coupa la parole.  
  
« Bon, bon, bon on peut entré avant qu'il commence à pleuvoir?! »demanda Ron en regardant le ciel.  
  
Ron aida Harry à rentrer ses bagages et toute la famille se mit à table. Durant le repas, tous les Weasley regardèrent Harry avec du souçi tandis qu'Hermione remplissait constement son assiette. Le jeune sorcier ayant remarquer leurs regards inquiets décida de prendre parole.  
  
« Ne vous inquietez pas, je ne vais pas tombé raide mort. Et Hermione s'il- te-plaît, ça fait assez de patates!! Je n'ai plus de place pour ma salade! »  
  
«Je vais t'apporter une autre assiette alors!» dit celle-ci. «Hermione, tu sais.j'ai quand même pu manger lorsque j'étais là-bas.grâce â vous » dit Harry en souriant.  
  
«Vous faites un joli vieux couple! » dit Fred d'une voix moqueuse. «C'est pour quand le mariage pour qu'on y prépare des farces!?» conclua George.  
  
Hermione devient alors aussi rouge que la robe de sorcier de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Elle laissa tombé sa fourchette et Ron se leva d'un mouvement brusque en disant qu'il devait aller au toilette. Harry, perplexe regarda son meilleur ami partir de la table tandis que les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Les jours passèrent rapidement s'en que Harry s'en apperçoive. Petit à petit, vint le 31 juillet. Lorsque Harry se réveilla ce matin là, Ron n'était plus dans la chambre. Harry Potter, maintenant âgé de 15 ans était complement guéri. Il se prépara et descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine, tout le monde s'exclama «Joyeux Anniversaire Harry! ». Des serpentins ornaient la cuisine, Hermione s'envança vers Harry et lui donne un baiser sur la joue alors qu'il rougit. Sirius Black était la lui aussi, il semblait en meilleure forme que jamais. Harry sentit son coeur bondir dans son corps.  
  
Il reçut plusieurs présents. Selon se qu'il comprit, Sirius venait tout juste d'arrivé. Mrs Weasley ajouta une assiette à la table.  
  
« Mr Black, vous resterez bien avec nous pour célébré l'anniversaire de votre neveux!? » demanda Mr Weasley et déposant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
« Mais biensure » répondit Black en souriant.  
  
La journée passa rapidement, remplie de rires et de joies. Bientôt, Sirius du repartir pour une raison qu'il ne dit pas. Comme ils étaient déjà procurer tous leurs manuels nécessaires pour la nouvelle année scolaire, ils passèrent le reste des vacances à s'amuser, relaxer et rigoler.  
  
Peu à peu, le jour de la rentrée arriva et ils se rendirent tous a la plateforme 9¾ pour prendre la Poudlard Express. Harry, Ron et Hermione dirent aurevoir et merci une dernière fois a Mr et Mrs Weasley. Ils entrèrent dans les train se demandant quelles nouvelles surprises l'année leur réservaient. 


	4. La rencontre

-Chapitre 4-  
  
A bord du train, Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils en trouvèrent un qui était occupé par une fille de leur âge qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle portait un kimono rouge comme le sang et Harry remarqua qu'elle tenait des lettres sur lesquelles se trouvait une écriture ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sirius. Ils s'assoyèrent face à la jeune fille lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un jeune garçon portant lui aussi un kimono mais d'un bleu minuit entra et on put remarquer un sabre à sa taille. Il passa devant eux sans même leur jeter un regard et alla s'asseoir aux cotés de la nouvelle. La conversation s'enchaîna aussitôt.  
  
« Et vous êtes?! » demanda Hermione les joues rouges comme le feu.  
  
Ron toussa pour dissimuler un fou rire.  
  
« Je m'appelle Alexis Leblanc. Et vous? » dit le jeune homme d'une voix fière et réservée.  
  
« Je suis Harry Potter, et voici mes amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. » dit-il pointant ses amis.  
  
Avant qu'Alexis ne puisse répliquer, l'ennemi de Harry fit son apparition: Draco Malefoy. Son regard s'arrêta sur la fille assise à la droite d'Alexis et son visage afficha un regard malicieux. Il tendit la main pour prendre une des lettres quand une voix interrompit son geste.  
  
«Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.» dit Alexis.  
  
Alexis se leva et arrêta la main de Malefoy avant qu'elle ne toucha le morceau de parchemin. D'un mouvement rapide, il sortit son sabre de son fourreau et d'un bruit qui fendit l'air deux lames se rencontrèrent. Les quatre éleves de Poudlard restèrent bouche bée car ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la nouvelle portait elle aussi un sabre.  
  
« Je t'avais dit de ne pas énerver Hélène. » fut tout ce qui eut été dit par l'étranger.  
  
« Pourquoi m'as-tu encore arrêter Alexis? » demanda une voix douce et endormie.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder le jeune fille, malgré que son visage était caché par son capuchon.  
  
« Tu es ici pour étudier et non pour tuer » dit Alexis d'une voix autoritaire.  
  
Hélène lui tira la langue d'une façon enfantine avant d'incliner sa tête vers ses lettres et les mettres à l'abris de tout regard. Malefoy insulté, fut sur le seuil de la porte et s'apprêta de partir lorsque Hélène commença à discuter avec Harry:  
  
« Vous êtes Harry Potter?. Mon oncle m'a souvent parlé de vous et il se trouve qu'il est aussi votre parrain. »  
  
« Depuis quand Potter a un parrain? » s'exclama Malefoy avec dédain. La curiosité évidente dans les yeux gris du Serpentard.  
  
Avant qu'une réponse ne puisse être donnée une voix glaciale se fit entendre.  
  
«Excusez moi, vous êtes dans mon chemin »  
  
Malefoy se retourna et vit une fille aux yeux turquoises et aux cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus. Elle portait une longue robe couleur crème, assortie d'une ceinture en or ainsi que deux broches qui soutenaient les bretelles. Elle avait une cape noire et un diadème argenté sur le front. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de Malefoy qui pour la première fois fuyait le regard. Il s'amusa à parcourir de ses yeux la silhouette de celle-ci. Les joues de l'adolescente s'enflammèrent alors. Elle poussa légèrement Malefoy pour entrer dans le compartiment.  
  
« Vous feriez mieux de quitter!» dit Alexis s'adressant à Malefoy.  
  
« Et pourquoi le devrais-je? » répliqua insolament Malefoy.  
  
C'est alors qu'Alexis leva sa main et fit apparaître au creux de celle-ci une petite tornade. Clymène émitant le geste d'Alexis fit naître entre ses mains une « boule » d'eau. Malefoy vaincu, se retourna et partit. Des yeux turquoises ne quittèrent pas son dos d'un instant. Dès qu'il sortit, la voix moqueuse d'Alexis se fit entendre :  
  
« Depuis quand rougis-tu Clymène?! »  
  
« Je ne rougis pas!! » répondit la fille aux cheveux noirs.  
  
« Ouais, c'est plutôt un rose bonbon! De plus, il doit vraiment te plaire comme tu ne l'as pas lâcher du regard! » reprit Alexis en riant bruyamment mais il s'arrêta lorsque la boule d'eau de Clymène le frappa dans le visage.  
  
Surpris, il regarda celle-ci et vit ses yeux briller de colère et de triomphe. Sans pitié, il continua de la taquiner avec l'aide cette fois-ci de Hélène. Ron toussa bruyamment comme pour les ramener à l'ordre. Alexis, Clymène et Hélène s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.  
  
« Heu.bon » soupira Hélène.  
  
« Vous connaissez mon.mon Parain? » s'empressa de demander Harry à Hélène.  
  
« Heu.oui, tout à fait, il est mon oncle. Il est le frère de ma.mère» dit Hélène d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
  
Hélène avait les mains moites et un teint livide. Harry l'observait d'un regard inquiet. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe et se retournèrent vers Alexis qui reprenait place près de Hélène. Clymène s'assied elle aussi en se plongeant dans un grimoire de Magie noire. Harry allait prendre la parole mais fut vite interrompu par Ron.  
  
«J'aimerais bien savoir qui sera le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal» dit Ron pour meubler le silence qui régnait dans le compartiment.  
  
«J'espère que ce sera encore Lupin» s'exclama Harry avec espoir.  
  
«Ne sois pas stupide, Harry, tu sais bien que Lupin avait donné sa démission. Il y deux ans de cela. Et, de plus il est surement avec Sirius.avec l'intention de batttre vous-savez-qui» dit Ron.  
  
«Mon oncle, Sirius Black, n'est plus chez monsieur Rémus Lupin.» dit Hélène. « Il sera de retour a Poudlard cette année. » termina-t-elle en souriant malicieusement, sachant un détail inconnu des Gryffondores.  
  
« Et comment sais-tu cela ?!» demanda Hermione avec une voix de mademoiselle-je-sais-tout .  
  
« Il me l'a écrit dans ses lettres, mais malheureusement je ne puis vous donner davantages de détails. Plus vous en savez, et plus vous serez en danger. » répliqua fermement Hélène.  
  
Le silence règna de nouveau dans le compartiment, seuls les feuilles de parchemin sur lesquelles Hélène écrivait et les pages du grimoire de Clymène se firent entendre.  
  
« Alors, dans quelle maison pensez-vous être ?»demanda finalement Hermione qui trouvait ce silence trop lourd.  
  
« Je suis certain que j'irai à Serpentard. » dit Alexis d'un ton très joyeux.  
  
« C'est parce que tu pratiques la magie noire que tu en es certain?» demanda Hélène avec dédain. « Moi je crois plutôt que je serais à Gryffondore. » ajouta-t-elle avec conviction.  
  
« Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu pratiques la magie noir! » siffla Alexis d'une voix qu'elle seule entendit.  
  
Clymène ferma son livre d'un coup sec ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde sauf Alexis.  
  
« Moi, j'aimerai me retrouver à Serpentard » dit Clymène d'un ton froid. « Mais je pourrais me contenter d'être à Gryffondore »  
  
« C'est pour cela que tu lisais un recueil de magie noire? » dit subitement Ron méfiant. « Exceles-tu dans ce domaine? »  
  
« Non, mais j'en ai l'intention. » répondit immédiatement Clymène.  
  
Vers midi, la sorcière du train poussant son chariot de friandises les interrompit et leur demanda s'ils désiraient quelques sucreries. Harry prit encore cette année un peu de tout et en partagea avec tout le monde. Lorsque Harry en proposa à Clymène, celle-ci refusa immédiatement et se replongea dans son livre. Plusieurs amis de Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent leurs dire bonjour et chaque fois que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait Clymène soupirait bruyament. Le train arriva finalement au village de Pré- au-lard et les diligences les attendaient. Tous vêtus de leur uniforme(à l'exception de Alexis, Clymène et Hélène) se dirigèrent vers les diligences. Harry aperçu Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard ainsi que le professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques.  
  
« Bonjour Hagrid » dirent Harry, Ron et Hermione en coeur.  
  
« Vous avez passé de belles vacances? » fit Hermione.  
  
« Les premières années suivez-moi!!!» Cria Hagrid aux nouveaux élèves . « Euh.oui pardon, j'ai eu de belles vacances, si vous voulez nous pourrons discuter plus amplement plus tard. » Ajouta-t-il d'un air désolé.  
  
Le petit groupe prirent une diligence en direction du chateau. 


End file.
